One Piece: A Grand New World
by Ucha Nekome
Summary: This Is my One Piece Fanfic! It takes place AFTER the 2 year time skip. I really fell in love with the characters of One Piece! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece**

**A ****Grand New World**

(Hi it's me Ucha Nekome! I know your probably wondering why I haven't done anything in a while…To be completely honest I have a LOAD of trouble doing fan-fics continually! Because I tend to switch moods at times…Like recently I REALLY got into One Piece. And since it's really up in the air what will happen next well…Now I'm going to do the chapters on my computer before I send them to . This is because this particular thing causes me grievances! Sorry I know you think this is probably going to be another fan-fic I'm not going to work on your wrong! In fact I'm doing this so you can benefit from my constant switching of moods! This means the next time I switch moods I'll wright a new story or work on an old fan fic. This particular story I'll also post on DeviantArt with chapter pictures. Cool huh! I might do that with my Digimon fan-fic Generations. Hopefully I can get working on that once I get back in a Digimon mood! Don't worry I'll at least work on SOMETHING from now on! And now, without further ado!)

Chapter 1: Problems on Aka-Vida! Who's the gray cat?

The ship's name was Thousand Sunny. He was as strong and fierce as a lion, and bright and wondrous as the sun. His crew was the strangest assortment of people to ever be seen. There was a navigator who spent most of her time counting money and bossing the others around, a purvey skelington musician with an outfit suiting only a rock-star, a transforming reindeer doctor, a giant cyborg in a speedo for a shipwright, a long-nosed sharpshooter with a habit for lies, a smoking A-symmetrical curly-browed long-legged cook with a fancy for females, a raven-haired archeologist with multiplying limbs and a love for books, and sleep-hungry green haired man with three blades and a scar over his left eye...and no sense of direction. But strangest of all was their captain, because he quite literally was made of rubber! Not only that but he was vulgar, adventurous, and says everything that pops into his head. Despite this he's pure of heart. But his strangest quality seeing as they _were _pirates they were SUPPOSE to work under their captain in fear or admiration. However; for Monkey D. Luffy, his crew was his family. They share a bond that transcends time and space and that crew will follow their captain to the ends of the earth not because he's strong (Though he is!) but because they believe in him. Believe that their dreams will come true and they will each be there to see each-others dreams come true.

"Nami what on earth are you doing" Asked Usopp as he itched his long nose.

"Where are they?" Shouted Nami. "Usopp! They're GONE!"

Usopp looked at her as she searched. "What is?"

"MY SHARE OF THE BELI'S! ARE GONE!" Screamed Nami. The only thing the navigator Nami cannot do without is money…

The cabin doors opened suddenly. Sanji came out in an apron the cigarette in his mouth burned fiercely as he looked around the ship. Tony Tony Chopper was in the crow's-nest/observatory looking out the window around with the telescope, Niko Robin was reading, Brook was playing guitar, Franky was repairing the ship of minor injuries, Roronoa Zoro was sleeping, their "dear old captain" was eating on the figure-head. Then he locked onto the disturbance! Nami was upset! And Usopp was standing next to her…He must be the cause!

Suddenly Usopp felt a powerful impact to his face! It was Sanji, sending one of his world-famous kicks his way.

"HOW DARE YOU UPSET MY NAMI-SWAN YOU LONG-NOSED BASTARD!" Declared Sanji.

"B-but I didn't do anything…I think I'm gonna die!" Said Usopp. Over-exaggerating the death part…

"OH NO! USOPP!" Screamed Chopper. He fell off the crow's-nest! But Robin caught the small deer by blooming two arms and hands out of the mast. "Few! That was close! Thanks Robin!"

"No problem, Doctor." Said Robin. "But don't you have a patient to attend to?"

Chopper gasped. "That's right! Usopp! Are you OK?" He ran to his friend.

"I'm…fine just…a few broken bones…" Said Usopp.

"He's fine! There's no reason for you to waste your energy worrying about that idiot. I didn't kick him that hard…" Said Sanji.

"You broke his nose!" Said Chopper.

"It's not my fault it's such a big target. Besides…" Said Sanji as he paused to blow smoke into the air. "My sweet little Nami-swan is upset what else am I to do! Speak your desires Nami my sweet and I'll fulfill your every wish!" Said Sanji, with hearts in his eyes.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND START LOOKING FOR MY BELIS!" Screamed Nami.

"YOU HEARD THE LADY! EVERYONE EXCEPT ROBIN START LOOKING FOR THE MISSING BELIS!" Yelled Sanji.

Zoro just woke up. "Huh? What's all that noise? Can't a guy sleep in peace?"

Luffy was gnawing on the bones of the meat he was eating. "Huh what happened to Nami's berries? Can I eat them?"

"The currency you idiot!" Shouted Nami.

"Yohoho! I might know what had happened to the young lady's Belis." Said Brook in his sing-song voice.

"Really you know where they are?" Nami raced over to the musician with Beli-signs in her eyes. "Tell me!"

"Well I might…If you…show me your panties…" Said Brook.

Nami suddenly punched Brook in the skull so hard his skull cracked a bit.

"I think you gave me a black eye…" Said Brook. "But wait, I have no eyes! Yohoho!"

"Just tell me what you know you pervert that's 90% of our money lost you know!" Lectured Nami.

"Well…" Brook sat up. "Were to start…Back on the island we just left, Aka-Vita…I saw something quite out of the ordinary…A cat…"

"Cat?" Said Nami skeptical.

"Indeed! I was surprised myself!" Said Brook. "The cat came practically out of nowhere! After that it started walking on deck…It looked at me…I was sleeping of course. Even though I don't have eyelids!"

"Get to the point." Said Nami.

"Well It appears as though it was able to talk, cause as soon as it got a bag from the one of the rooms on the ship it came back, looked at me and said…"I wonder if I should bury him…" I then screamed the cat did too! It left at a run and I passed out! I didn't think much of it when I woke. I just thought I was dreaming…"

"A talking cat? That's pretty cool!" Said Luffy.

"EEH? What would a cat want with belis?" Asked Franky.

"So it was only a dream!" Said Nami ignoring the others. "Why tell me then?"

Zoro suddenly spoke up. He asked. "This cat…did it have odd markings on its face and bright lime green eyes?"

"Why yes! But how do you know? You were in town?" Asked Brook.

"Did you see it Zoro?" Asked Nami.

"It's a long story…" Said Zoro. "She probably won't stay on Aka-Vita too long. So I suggest we go back…"

"Huh?" Said Usopp. "Zoro are you saying you think the cat will leave the island?" His voice was nasally from having tissues in his bleeding nose.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Said Zoro.

"Listen Moss-Head, you better be right about this!" Said Sanji.

"How many talking cats do you know curly-brow?" Asked Zoro.

"Are you saying the cat's a Zoan type Devil Fruit user?"

Asked Sanji.

"I never said that…" Said Zoro. "I'll explain when we get there…"

"But…" Said Nami. However Luffy cut her off.

"Well! What are we waiting for! Franky, turn the ship around!" Said Luffy.

"OK. But I still don't see what a cat would want with belis…" Said Franky.

"Well then let's find out!" Said Luffy excitedly. "FULL SPEED BACKWARDS!"

So when they got back to Aka-Vita they split up and looked around for hours for the cat...But there was no sign of it. Zoro still didn't explain how he knew a talking cat. They ended up back at the ship…

"THIS WAS A HUGE WASTE OF TIME!" Said Nami.

"That idiot not only gave us useless info, but he went and got himself lost again!" Said Sanji.

"Great to know this trip back was completely pointless!" Said Nami.

Luffy turned and said with a mouthful of meat. "What are you talking about the meat here is great!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?" Yelled Nami, Usopp, and Sanji at the same time.

"Well, now we know why Luffy was in such a hurry to get back here…" Said Sanji.

"Uh-uh, I also wanted to see the talking cat." Said Luffy.

"MY BELIS!" Cried Nami as she sulked.

"Eh! What is that?" Said Franky, putting his hands to his ears. Robin did the same.

"I hear it too!" said Chopper.

All of them, except Nami who was still sulking, turned on the dock they looked down the main road leading to the main square of Aka-Vita. A strange shape ran through the crowd. At first it looked like a bag with four small legs. However; as it came into view, the figure came into shape and as it did so did the person chasing it…

"!" Screamed the gray cat as she came to the dock. "OOKA ZSO KOV UT KO QUKATUMU NO!" Said the cat in some other strange language. "GET AWAY! I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Zoro as he chased her. "CAT'S DON'T SPEEK! IF YOU DON'T WANT PEOPLE FINDING OUT WHAT YOU ARE, SHUT YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH!"

"OOKAZ ZSO TIQUH! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM?" She yelled back.

"IT'S ME RORONOA ZORO!" Yelled Zoro.

"Eh?" She stopped for a second. In that second two things happened. Nami drop-kicked the cat into the water knocking her out, she dropped the bag of belis in the process, and Zoro jumped in after her cursing his misfortune…


	2. Chapter 2

(Well this is the second chapter to my One Piece fanfic! Hope you like it! Ucha facts! Aka-Vita means Red-Life. A fact that will come up again later in the story.)

Chapter 2: The girl from beyond the sky! Enter, Zamph Sawakitari!

Chopper was looking at the cat lying on the bed for his patients. Why would Zoro jump in after a cat…It was such unusual behavior for him…Though he was acting weird since Brook mentioned her. True the cat did talk but…Another thing that was strange was this cat's behavior why would she need belis…Suddenly something happened that made Chopper jump a mile back! The cat began to morph! But not like chopper does more random! One minute she grew wings and a tailfin the next she was a human head with a bear body!

"AAAAAGH WHAT IS THIS THING!" Chopper ran out screaming. But Zoro was just outside the door. He caught Chopper before he left.

"I suppose you saw…" Said Zoro.

"WHAT IS SHE!" Asked Chopper, panicking.

"I had a feeling I would have to tell you. Just don't tell the others…"

Meanwhile Luffy was yelling. "NAMI! What did you do that for!"

"My money was in danger, what else was I supposed to do!" She sat there on the grass floor of the deck snuggling her bag of belis. "Besides Zoro saved it so, no harm done right?"

He tried opening the door that led to the lower floors and Chopper's office. However the door was locked. "Damn it! I want to see the talking cat…" He slumped over sulking.

Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook, and Robin were all standing around talking.

"Anything about this seem strange to any of you." Said Sanji. "I mean first that moss-head swordsman goes and tells us he knows a talking cat. Then he tells us it's not a devil-fruit user. Then after that saves the damn thing from drowning…"

"Your right, it's all very strange…" Said Robin.

"Maybe he's hiding a super-secret?" Said Franky.

"Exactly!" Said Sanji. "There's something about that cat moss-head doesn't want us to know."

"Maybe it's an old pet of his." Suggested Usopp.

They all tried to imagine Zoro snuggling with a little kitten…They all laughed. With the exception of Robin who only smiled.

"Yohoho, indeed what a funny thought. However; I do have one thought." Said Brook. "Laboon, was a valued member of our crew. True I don't know how he looks these days but he was quite cute. It is possible Zoro had a similar relationship with this cat.

Then the thought of Zoro treating a little kitty as a comrade came into their heads…

They all laughed again, Brook included. There was just no way.

Meanwhile Zoro told Chopper who and what the cat REALLY was.

"W-w-w-w-what! N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n" Stuttered Chopper. Zoro knocked Chopper upside the head. "Get ahold of yourself!" He said.

"OW!" Said Chopper. "But…HOW? I-IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Asked Chopper.

"Who knows." Said Zoro. "All I care about is repaying a dept. I have no interest in talking to her."

"But…What should I do?" Asked Chopper.

"Just cover her in a blanket until she wakes." Said Zoro.

"What a blanket?" Asked Chopper. "Why?"

"Just trust me on this…" Said Zoro, and he left without another word.

He walked onto deck were everyone was looking at him expectantly. Especially Luffy who had his face right next to his as he said as soon as Zoro walked through the door. "I want to see the talking cat!"

Zoro put his hand atop Luffy whole face and clenched it into a fist saying. "Patients is not your strongest virtue is it..." Said Zoro, getting frustrated.

"Look it not just Luffy." Said Sanji. "All of us want to know what's really going on here."

"Not me. I just want to see a talking cat." Said Luffy.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Said Sanji.

"Me nether, all I want is to count my belis to make sure their all here.

"Whatever you want Nami my dear!" Said Sanji swooning with hearts.

Usopp turned to Zoro. "Look, I think I can speak for the majority of us in saying we just want to know why you'd jump into the water just to save a talking cat."

"I saved Chopper from drowning about a million times and he's JUST a talking reindeer." Said Zoro. His comment made all of them shrug back. He was right, there really was no difference.

"Look it's not that I have anything against animals…ESPECALY not Chopper he's my best friend! But you act like the cat isn't a cat at all, and without devil-fruit powers that's, well impossible."

"Funny. This coming from the guy who believed an island could be in the sky, and a ship has a soul." Said Zoro as he looked at Usopp with intensity. "And proved me wrong on both ends…"

Usopp stared at him…He didn't realize… "Does this mean…I the great Usopp…AM SMARTER THEN THE PIRATE HUNTER RORONOA ZORO!" Said Usopp epically.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT AT ALL!" Said Zoro. "Look there are things in this world no-one can explain…If you choose to believe them, that's great and all. This is just one of those things."

"Then why not just tell us?" Said Sanji. Usopp was still basking in the glory of 1uping Zoro.

"Because…it's not my secret to tell, and frankly I couldn't care otherwise." Said Zoro, as he walked over to the upper deck.

Meanwhile, the "Cat" gained consciousness…she heard someone speak calmly to her in a cute voice. "It's alright. Your lungs have been cleared of all the water. As for the injury to your stomach, it'll be alright although there was a little internal bleeding…"

"Ookyza teumt em…Ooke apo hei? A-are you a doctor?" Asked the "Cat."

"Yes…But I do have a question for you…" Asked Chopper.

"Huh?" Said the "Cat." "Sure what is it?"

"COULD YOU STOP THAT WEIRD THING YOUR DOING!" Said Chopper. He was hiding behind the desk in his office.

"What weird thing…" She sat up but found it difficult considering she had a bear body and a sea-mammals tail. "Uh…oops…" She then transformed into a human with way too long gray hair that was kinda out of control. She looked at Chopper. "Half reindeer, half human, 17, male. A Zoan type devil-fruit user. Am I correct?" Said the girl.

"Y-yes…But how did you know all that." Chopper asked.

"I can see into your soul." She said bluntly. She had a strange accent.

"What! Y-you can?" Asked Chopper.

"Sure you'd be surprised what you can find out about a person if you look hard enough."

"Wow really?" Said Chopper. " That on top of shape-shifting…"

"Now Mr. Reindeer would be so kind as to, TELL ME WHERE THE HELL AM I!"…

A few minutes later a loud sound came from the other side of the door, and suddenly the door blew off its hinges. A figure stood in the doorway Usopp jumped, Nami dropped her money, Sanji prepared himself for anything. Robin looked surprised. Luffy looked toward the door in shock… "That's strange…I didn't see that coming…" He said looking at the door.

"Hey now, that was unnecessary. Looks like I'll have to stop you. Or perhaps…" Franky looked up. He pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead to reveal his anger. "You thought I'd let you get away with breaking my ship?" Franky lunged forward charging his Giant fist toward the intruder. The person stopped it with just one hand. The force had blown back the hair and blanket revealing that she was _definitely _a woman…To this Sanji passed out. And Brook fell over as well as Usopp. "Look PePe-Zoobe you may think I'm trashing your ship but…You're the bastards who kidnapped me in the first place!" She squeezed breaking part of Franky's arm off.

"Franky!" Yelled Usopp and Luffy.

Robin's eyebrows snapped down in anger. "Douze Flur." She called. Catching Franky with twelve hands protruding from the deck.

Brook was panicking. He and Sanji had recovered. Though Sanji had a slight.

The crew went to action. However; the first one to get there was Zoro. As quickly as he drew his sword the girl transformed into a monstrous beast unlike anything any of them had seen. It had long legs with hooked claws, a well-muscled upper body, fangs like daggers paired with strange tusks. The tusks went off to the side of her head instead of going forward. (Sort of like how Zoro holds the sword in his mouth.) her gray fur curled as her lime green eyes looked as though they could pierce though him as her tusks clashed with his swords...

"Not being very conspicuous." He said teeth still tightly clenched around his sword. "Are you Kitari?"

"No reason to be since someone let slip my true nature." Said the beast Zoro addressed as Kitari. "The deer told me everything!"

She told him what happened a moment ago… She was talking to Copper. "Z-Zoro saved you" Said Chopper. "He told me what you are so I co…" But she had cut him off. "He told you WHAT?"

Present time…"Then I walked out into the hall to find the door locked!" Her eyes filled with anger. "Sawakitari, a proud warrior of the Zamph race, would never let a door stand in her way!"

"Yeah you sure showed that door who's boss." Said Zoro.

"So you're the Captain of this ship I presume?" Said the beast named Sawakitari. "Were is Roronoa Zoro."

"Hey, I'm the captain!" Said Luffy.

"Eh same-difference." Said Sawakitari.

"Hey Zoro who is this girl." Asked Luffy.

"Hmm?... Oh she's the cat from before." Several people, even Luffy, gasped as Zoro paused then grinned hellishly and said. "As for Zoro…guess those eyes of yours don't work as well as they use to. Huh, Kitari? Try taking a good look at the sword clenched between my teeth."

She looked over…Her eyes widened. "The Wado Ichimonji…" She said. "Yes how could I forget your promise…to cut me down if I ever touched it…" She backed off Zoro did the same. Sawakitari transformed back into a human. "But still…I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SUCH A TINY LITTLE RUPACOON COULD GROW SO TALL!

Sanji was back to being down and out, so was Brook, Usopp, attempted to make a comment but took one look at her and fell over.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a pipsqueak, but more importantly…" He closed eyes and turned red a little…"YOU IDIOT GET SOME GODDAMNED CLOTHS ON!"

"Huh?" She looked down to find that she was completely naked. "W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAT! KEROO ZUT! OOKAZ ZSO TIQUH! U'N MOZOF! (Translation: Holy shit! What the #$%#! I'm naked!)

Franky whistled he was sitting up on the mast's bench. "That girl may have broken one of my arms but she has a suuuuper body!"

"Does Flur." Said Robin, as two arms popped out of Franky's shoulders. "Slap." Both hands slapped both cheeks on either side of his face.

Franky put his sunglasses back on. "Yeah I suppose I deserved that…"

"Come on!" Said Nami "I'll give you some of my cloths…It's the least I could do after kicking you." She pulled her away by the arm.

A few minutes later she came out fully clothed. She wore a shirt and shorts her feet however stayed bare. Though the biggest change was Robin had cut her hair and now that her face was shown she turned out to be quite beautiful. She had strange markings and her mouth held a small pair of fangs. Cut short her hair curled into her face nicely.

"May I see your panties?" Said Brook.

"YOU ALREADY SAW EVERYTHING!" Said Sawakitari.

"Oh my dear, Kitari was it?" Said Sanji. "I had no Idea that small cat held such a beauty!"

"Can-it, Quoora Rivipik! And it's Zamph to you!" Said Swakitari.

"What was that my dear? Did you call me quite riveting!" Said Sanji.

"No she called you a creepy pervert…" Said Zoro.

"How do YOU know her language." Asked Sanji.

"For that matter, how is it you two know each other." Asked Nami.

"We're mortal enemies." The both said at once.

"Whaaaaaat!" Said everyone, except Luffy who was staring at Sawakitari…

"Umm why are you staring at me?" Sawakitari asked.

Luffy took a deep breath and yelled so loud it made her hair fly back. "THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO AWSOME!" He exclaimed. "You have got to join our crew!"

"No way!" Said both Zoro and Kitari at the same time.

"AAAAAGH! Why not?" Asked Luffy.

"One! Didn't I just say Zoro was my mortal enemy? He's a member of your crew…Besides that…" She Looked away. Kitari was angry. Very angry. "You know what I am! This jerk told you that I was a-a-an" She looked so angry she looked as if she was about to cry. "HE TOLD YOU I WASN'T FROM THIS WORLD!"

Everyone stared at her. Zoro slapped his hand to his forehead.

"You're from a different…World?" Asked Usopp. "What does that mean."

Kitari stared at him…Zoro tried to speak before she said it but she was too fast "You know, extra-terrestrial, person from a different planet, what's that term you humans use…I think it was alien?"

They a gawked. "A-A-A-A-ALIEN!"

Luffy looked like he was going to explode from the awesomeness. "THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWSOME!"

Zoro yelled. "YOU IDIOT I NEVER TOLD THEM ANYTHING!"

"Wait….you mean…..you didn't….then I just…!" Kitari screamed. "OOKAZ ZSO KOV! (Translation: What the hell!) "But, but…The reindeer he."

"HE WAS THE DOCTOR TAKING CARE OF YOU! I HAD TO TELL HIM DON'T YOU THINK HE WOULD HAVE NOTECED!" Shouted Zoro. "What happened to him by the way?"

"Ummm…" Kitari looked to the side sweat-drops accumulated on her face as she said. "I might have knocked him out in my rage…"

"Oh no! Chopper!" Said Usopp as he ran to see if his friend was all right.

"What did you do that for?" Said Zoro angrily.

"Hey at least I didn't kill him!" Said Kitari.

Usopp walked out carrying Chopper somberly. "I don't think he's gonna make it."

"YO OH NO!" Screamed Brook.

"Chopper!" Yelled Franky already crying.

"OH TERO! I KILLED HIM" Screamed Kitari.

Nami walked over and checked Chopper herself she looked down and said. "Idiots…HE'S FINE! He just fainted! Probably out of fear…"

"Few…I'm glad, I didn't kill him." Said Kitari.

"But, you damn near scared him half to death." Said Zoro.

"Yeah…I really am sorry about that." Said Kitari.

"You are forgiven, my lovely lady of the stars!" Said Sanji.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness did I!" Scoffed Kitari. "And why the hell is the rubber man sparkling at me?"

"S-S-So…So c-c-c-cool…S-s-s-so…A-a-a-a-awesome" Said Luffy.

"I think she broke him…" Said Usopp.

He suddenly he went back to normal. "I'll forgive you…if you join my crew…"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" Said Kitari. But as we all know Luffy won't stop until Zamph Sawakitari is a member of the Strawhat Crew.


End file.
